


Singularity

by ofgalaxxies



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Breakup, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hydra, M/M, Modern, SHIELD, Steggy - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofgalaxxies/pseuds/ofgalaxxies
Summary: a collection of Marvel oneshots, ranging from AUs to genderbent versions of our beloved characters.you can find them on wattpad on @THEFIRSTAGENT as well.





	Singularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Peggy wakes up in the modern world two years after dying, and she reconnects with Steve only to discover he's moved on. 
> 
> next part in the series: SINGULARITY

**WHEN PEGGY CARTER CAME BACK,** she was thrown headfirst into a world she no longer understood. Sometimes, later when she was alone, she wondered if the confusion and fear she'd experienced was what Steve had gone through when he came back, too. The last thing the woman had remembered was being tucked into bed by a nurse, or... barely that, even. A smile from the nurse, and she had drifted off.

She had woken up back in the middle of New York City, with no idea how she'd gotten here or why. The scariest part was not knowing, but she had quickly adjusted and moved to figure out how to figure out when and where she really was.

Peggy had run into Steve, and though she didn't show it, she had been relieved to find someone she knew. She had actually run straight into him, and in the middle of apologizing, realized who he was. After the initial relief wore off, he had been able to help her. He took her in for the moment, showed her the new world, the new things that had come out in the two years she'd been gone.

She had learned a lot. Like how SHIELD had fell.

And like how Steve truly did move on.

**_Some days_ **   
**_It's hard to see_ **   
**_If I was a fool_ **   
**_Or you a thief_ **

It wasn't that Peggy blamed him. She couldn't. Time, and fate, if you believed in such a thing, had torn them apart. Even if she had known in 1945, that seventy years into the future, she would see the love of her life again, be young and have another full life ahead of her, she wouldn't have chosen to wait. Seventy years was a long time to wait.

She had a lived a whole life, and never once, did she regret marrying her now deceased husband, or having her two beautiful children, who now had families of their own. She didn't regret helping to raise her niece Sharon, or helping to raise Tony at times when he needed guidance. No, she had lived a good life, and now it was time for Steve to do the same.

Peggy had caught on quickly that he had a girlfriend, and shortly after that, she insisted on moving out of his place. Now that she knew, she didn't want to come between him and someone who made him happy. He deserved happiness. Tony had offered her an apartment at Stark Tower, and she had accepted. To be honest, she had seen Tony as a son, especially after her best friend, Tony's father, had died. Howard had always been good to her, and the least she could do to repay him for everything -- SHIELD, a good friendship, and sometimes even a place to stay -- was watch over the son he'd left behind. She and Tony grew close again, even as she felt herself becoming distanced from Steve.

The saddest part was that even after all these years, she was still so in love with him.

**_Made it through the maze_ **   
**_To found my one in a million_ **   
**_And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living_ **

**_And all I gave you is gone_ **   
**_Tumbled like it was stone_ **   
**_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake_ **   
**_Thought we built a dynasty, like nothing ever made_ **   
**_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up_ **

Peggy also quickly got herself involved with what remained of SHIELD. She associated herself with the Avengers, despite many talks with Steve, and even Tony, on how she didn't need to throw herself right back into the fray after just coming back. To that, she had simply given the smile that hid pain, and replied, "It's what I do." Because it was. Above all, Peggy Carter was a soldier, and she knew how to fight, and she would be damned if she stood on the sidelines while a battle waged.

Steve understood that completely. He had felt that way too, after coming back. Without anything else to do, really, he had chosen to go right back into battle, even when the mental and emotional scars from his last battle still wore down on him. They were invisible, and he would have taken physical pain over the other two. So he understood Peggy's pain, and he wanted to help, but after Peggy moved out, she wouldn't accept his help.

In some ways, she was still the headstrong, beautiful, determined woman he had met on the stage of World War Two so long ago. And in some ways, he couldn't recognize her at all. He knew parts of her -- he didn't know all of her. He learned that quickly, too. The Peggy Carter he had met so long ago was only one side to her, and now he was seeing more than just that side.

He and Tony talked, too. Because Tony had grown up under this woman, under her care a lot, and he knew her too. He knew she was different now too.

The problem was, Peggy rejected help. Steve had wished someone had been there to understand his pain when he came back, and he thought Peggy might wish that too, so he had tried to be there for her. Instead, Peggy had put distance between them, and he didn't understand why.

In truth, it hurt. Deeply.

_**The scar, I can't reverse** _   
_**And the more it heals, the worse it hurts** _   
_**Gave you every piece of me** _   
_**No wonder its missing** _   
_**Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant** _

Peggy had told Steve to move on. Out of her last few years, that was something she remembered very clearly. She was dying and she knew it, and when Steve had come back, she had begged him to move on from her. To find happiness again, because God knew the man deserved it. Every word of that conversation had been careful, and every word was meant by her. The last thing she wanted was for Steve to live out his life, never moving on from her.

She didn't count on coming back, and as her World War Two-era self. She was 19 again, even though the military had thought her 21. She had lied on her form. Something else she and Steve had in common. Peggy wasn't afraid to lie to get what she wanted, despite what many thought of her like. The greater good, she'd say if asked why she had lied on her form, or why she lied when needed to. Another thing she and Steve had in common.

In truth, it hadn't been so surprising when she kissed Steve before he left on that plane. That kiss had been a long time coming, since their first meeting. The two had been a perfect pair, and everyone around could see that. They had never said 'I love you's to each other, and they had never needed to, because it was understood.

When Steve died, Peggy's world had been shaken. Not shattered, but shaken to its core, because he had become so important to her. Eventually, she pulled herself back up, and continued on, but never did she forget Steve. Even her husband knew that her first love would always be Steve, even though she did love him deeply as well.

When Steve came back, Peggy wanted Steve to have the same opportunity she had. Move on. Always remember her, but move on, as she had. Pining for her was no way to live.

The funny thing was, now Peggy was back, and Steve had moved on. It felt like she had lost him all over again when she met his new girl. As always, though, Peggy Carter was composed. So she had smiled, and shaken the girl's hand, and told her she was lucky.

The day after, she told Steve she couldn't stay with him any longer.

He had argued.

Peggy smiled sadly and told him she was in the way of his happiness, though she had felt like she was dying again.

She stopped responding to his calls after that.

_**And all I gave you is gone** _   
_**Tumbled like it was stone** _   
_**Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake** _   
_**Thought we built a dynasty, like nothing ever made** _   
_**Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up** _

Steve had been deeply hurt by Peggy refusing to take his calls. Eventually, he had had enough of her silence and gone to speak with her, but what he found was a woman more fragile than he had remembered. Not glass, no. Peggy was always strong, but this time, she was less strong than he was used to.

Her words still rang in his head. _"You cannot keep holding onto when you have this other woman."_ She was right, and he knew it, but he hated it. In some ways, he had thought he could have Peggy again, and have this other woman too, because he loved her too. Peggy refused to let him entertain that dream, and rightly so. _"You either pick her or I."_ He had told her he couldn't choose. She had told him, _"You know the right choice."_

Steve had left the Tower where she was now staying, and he had gone back to his girlfriend. Because that was the right choice. Because he had moved on and he knew the last thing Peggy wanted was to keep him from doing exactly that.

He had gone back to the new woman he loved, because she was right for him and because after that night, he saw something clearly. Peggy wasn't ready to be with anyone again. And honestly, Steve's heart broke when he thought of her, because she had been dragged back into a world she had protected, but against her will. Anyone with eyes could see that Peggy hated being back. And Steve was figuring out why. She had had everything, and now she had nothing. Tony didn't need her, nor did Sharon or children. Her husband was dead. And she couldn't even be with Steve.

All she had left was fighting, and God did she throw herself right back into that.

It got to the point Steve was worried about how many missions she was going on.

One night, he got a call from Tony saying that she hadn't come home.

It was the day she had received the invitation to the wedding of Steve Rogers, and... Peggy had closed the email before reading the name of his bride-to-be. She had headed out for a day mission, and never returned.

**_It all fell down, it all fell down_ **   
**_It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down_ **   
**_It all fell, it all fell down_ **   
**_It all fell down, it all fell down_ **   
**_It all fell down, it all fell down_ **

Steve was Tony's first call. It was late, and Tony said Peggy had been supposed to come back hours ago. It wasn't like the woman to be late without at least notifying someone. Which meant that something had happened, to Peggy, which by itself was alarming. She could handle her own against a lot.

Tony was ready to go out looking, but Steve had stopped him after thinking. This latest mission had been close to... When he had realized where Peggy must have gone, because that was the only other explanation besides her being captured, he stopped Tony. He told the other man he knew where she was, and he was going to meet her. Alone.

Tony had questioned if that was a good idea. Truth be told, Steve wasn't really sure. All he knew was that Peggy had returned to the beginning of her life's work, and it would be best if it was just Steve who met her there. He knew Tony had seen how she was recently, especially in the last few weeks, and they both knew it was time for Steve to try to help her again. Peggy Carter would never admit she wasn't okay, but those who loved her had watched her suffer enough. They wanted to help. If she let them.

So Steve took his motorcycle, his shield and a gun if he needed to use it. He set off to the place he had been once before -- the original SHIELD building. The place where Peggy's legacy had been born, where one of the greatest intelligence agencies in the world had begun. And now that it had come crumbling down, it was no surprise its now returned founder would visit its birthplace.

Steve had pulled up to the doors, and turned off his motorcycle, seeing the warehouse doors closed. He saw footprints, or shoe prints that looked suspiciously like the high heels Peggy always wore, leading around the side of the building. He followed them, and saw the car parked there. Peggy's car.

He slipped inside the building after the woman, and heard only silence, save the flickering of old lights overhead. Someone was definitely here, and now he knew who. He kept walking until he came into a wide open area, littered with desks. Old pictures, at least fifty years old, hung off the dusty walls, some crookedly. The floor was dusty again, and the light was dim, but there was clearly someone at the other end of the room, at one of the desks.

Peggy heard footsteps, and she recognized them.

_"It's all gone, Steve."_

_**And all I gave you is gone** _   
_**Tumbled like it was stone** _   
_**Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake** _   
_**Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made** _   
_**Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up** _

"It did a lot of good," was his quiet reply. He didn't want to start off with that he and Tony have been worried, because that could set her on edge. She wasn't facing him, instead leaning back against a desk. He assumed it used to be hers.

 _"Did it? Howard and I... We thought we were doing something good. Now I find out it was all undermined by HYDRA."_ Her voice had been almost too quiet, and if he didn't know better, he would have thought it sounded defeated. _"How can something be good if something evil is hiding within it?"_

"SHIELD did do a lot of good," he answered quietly, and set his shield down on a desk. He had come up beside her slowly, and his gaze followed hers to the portrait of Howard Stark on the wall. He had once thought the two had something. Now he knew better. He explained that it had saved lives, helped the world. That the good it did was because of her.

Peggy had gone quiet for a while after that, simply staring at the old photos. Steve had snuck glances at her, wondering what she was thinking about, and so hard. When Peggy thought, it was usually about a lot, and he was sure it was no different now. She had a lot to think about to. A lot to still come to terms with.

Peggy wasn't adjusting as well as Steve had hoped she would. She was adjusting, but he didn't think she was alright, but he knew never to ask directly.

After what felt like an eternity, Steve spoke again.

He asked if she was coming to the wedding. He understood if she didn't want to.

He saw the bitter smile touch her lips, saw her body tense ever so slightly. He wished he hadn't asked the question.

She said she was coming.

Steve heard the bitterness in her voice.

And he understood that it wasn't directed at him, but at herself. She told him she was leaving too, leaving the city right after his wedding and that she wouldn't be coming back.

He went quiet.

**_It all fell down, it all fell down_ **   
**_It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down_ **   
**_It all fell, it all fell down_ **   
**_It all fell down, it all fell down_ **   
**_It all fell down, it all fell down_ **

She showed up at his wedding.

Steve thought she looked fucking beautiful.

She thought he looked as handsome as she'd ever seen him, in his uniform.

When he said his vows, he could feel her eyes on his back the whole time.

People thought her tears were of joy. They were of joy, and regret, and sorrow.

When he walked down the aisle with his new bride, his eyes connected to the woman he never thought he'd have a chance with again. He kept walking.

At the reception, he looked for her.

She wasn't there.


End file.
